Whisked Away
by Sowhatpink164
Summary: <html><head></head>Nico is a guy who is living paycheck by paycheck in his ratty apartment until he finds a real job. He is openly gay and he has problems with that. Percy is a marine biologist with millions of dollars. Life is going good for him. He has a great girlfriend named Annabeth, great friends and is about to close on a major deal. What happens when their lives clash?</html>
1. Chapter 1: Him

NICO'S POV

I should have known. The way he would always be distracted. The way when we went out in public he would be embarrassed. The way whenever a girl stopped him he would flirt with her. Pretend he's not gay. I should've seen the signs. But I cast them away in fear of what would happen if I thought about them. I should've talked to him. But I didn't. I was blind until finally my eyes were open to the terrible truth. Forever alone. I shuffled about my New York apartment drunk and in a daze. I had been like this since the disaster a couple of weeks ago. I fell on my ratty sofa and turned on the T.V. Nothing good was on. I flipped through the channels not really paying attention. My mind was on him. I glanced at the clock. 12:00. Shit, I'm gonna be late for work again. 24-year old Nico tardy as always. Walking through the streets to his daycare job till he found a _real _job. That's probably what they all say if they aren't already whispering about how I'm gay. Yep, I'm gay and I'm proud. Even though it isn't a thing to be proud of. Here I was. Standing in front of the stupid building where I took care of stupid children. I faked a smile and walked in. " Mr. Di Angelo, if you haven't noticed you are late. _Again._" said Mrs. Filmore my boss and _the happiest ray of sunshine to fall on earth!_ Note the sarcasm. She was crappy and a bitch. "Sorry, it won't happen again." "That's what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. And the time be..you get the message!" "Well this time I truly mean it ma'am!" "You better Angelo or you will be out of a job!". She walkes away on her stilettos wiggling her fake butt which obviously had surgery. I liked natural people. Not bitches who thought they had to enhance their appearance! Well time to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Life Ever!

PERCY'S POV

I walked into my Park Avenue apartment building. Charles the doorman welcomed me. He was one of my best friends. I was actually the one to get him the job. Everybody called him Beckendorf except for his girlfriend the maid Silena. "What's up, bro?" I said. "I'm fine and Silena is doing good too. By the way you have a surprise waiting up in your penthouse." he said. He winked at me. I took the elevator up to my floor and used my card to get in. Another thing I like about this building, other than the staff, is that it is almost completely electronic. Not as old-fashioned! Once I got in I went straight to my bedroom to drop off my stuff and change. When I got in I saw Annabeth, my girlfriend, in blue panties and a lace bra. So that's my surprise. I like it! "Hi Percy." she purred in her sexy voice that I loved. I came over to her, taking of my jacket and came down next to her. I whispered in her ear "Wanna fool around a little?"

-**I'M JUST A LINE BREAK HAVING SOME FUN! DO YOU LOVE ME? YES, YOU DO!-**

"Oh"

"Oh"

"OH"

"Gods Percy right there!" she screamed in my ear. We were having ground-breaking sex if you didn't already know. Thank god I soundproofed this room! We were going at it good until we both climaxed and fell on top of the bed tired and panting. She got up and went to take a shower. I went into the kitchen to get a snack. "Shellie, can you make some popcorn for me?" I said. "Yes,sir" said my automated computer system that operated throughout my penthouse and did everything for me. Ah, I love this place! While she was busy making that for me, Annabeth came out fully dressed. "Percy, your turn. I have to go to work but I'll see you later for movie night, kay." "Kay" I responded and kissed her on the cheek before she walked out the door. Did I tell you that my girlfriend is an architect who owns a big company called E-Corp that makes most of the nations houses and national monuments? She's dreamed about it since she was little! Yeah, we've known each other for a long time. "Percy, I see you and Annabeth were messing around lately". Shellie was just way to smart. I went off to take my bath. I LOVE my life!


	3. Chapter 3:Falling Into Your Arms

**I know it has been a long time since I have updated and I'm sorry but I have been busy with other**

**stories so I hope you guys don't think that I have **

**abandoned this story **

**'cause I **

**haven't**

Nico's POV

I was walking home from work frustrated. A lot of the parents there didn't want me to work there because I was gay. They thought I would have "bad influences" on their children. I just had a talk with one of those parents. They were complaining to my manager about how if I keep working with her child that she wouldn't let her son Ollie(one of my favorites) come here anymore. Some people!

While I was thinking about that with my head down I came crashing into a figure. I fell to the ground. "Ohhh" I groaned. I heard a masculine voice ask me if I was alright. I replied "Yes." Someone reached out a hand to me and helped me up. When I looked up sea-green eyes were looking back at me. He had a muscular build with raven hair and sea-green eyes as I told you. Those were probably his best feature. This man was not handsome, he was beautiful. I couldn't keep myself from staring until finally I just looked down at my shoes.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry that I bumped into you." I responded. "That's okay. I'm Percy by the way! Percy Jackson!". For some reason that name sounded familiar. "I'm Nico Di 'Angelo!". "Well if there anyway I can make it up to you just call me!"! he gave me his number and I gave him mine. I couldn't help but notice how our hands brushed each other's. "Well bye!" he said. "Yeah, bye." I mumbled. Then he walked away.

I was stuck standing there thinking why did god have to torture me with such a beautiful creation! I headed on home to my apartment but I couldn't keep a certain green-eyed fellow out of my mind.

**I hoped you liked it because I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry to the people that read this(even though there are not that many). It's just that I have a lot of different stories to work on and these have more reviews and more people who want me to continue them. I don't even really like Percico. I ship Percabeth! Yeah! I only did this story because I thought it would be interesting! Anyway please read and review!**


End file.
